The downfall of the Order Of The Phoenix
by Exotic-Dreams
Summary: the downfall of the Order Of The Phoenix-I can't really do a summary for this, but I can tell you it's good. [one shot]


A/N: I wrote this at school today during my art lesson, I thought it was good and so did my friend. so here it is:

* * *

**Hermione Granger and the downfall of the Order Of The Phoenix**

* * *

I run. My clothing is torn and I'm bleeding but I don't have time to worry about it. I can feel the hot liquid spilling from the gash in my arm and the fresh tears threatening to fall from my eyes but I cannot stop, he will kill me if I do. He's been after me for so long. I am the last member of the order and so I am condemned to death. He killed the other members, all of them; I saw their cold faces, lifeless eyes.

I cried when Harry was killed, not because Voldemort was able to take over but because Harry was gone, how he died will always be etched in my mind. I watched him die, not at the hands of Voldemort but at the hands of Bellatrix. He looked at me and mouthed run but I couldn't. The blood spilling from his lips and the look of pain across his face transfixed me. It was almost like time stopped, I just stood there, watching him die.

Ron was killed, he died protecting Ginny from Voldemort, he died by the hands that were supposed to kill Harry. He died for a lost cause, when he was dead Voldemort took Ginny in his arms, I've never seen anything stranger. He held her for a few seconds, almost like he wanted her to live, before he threw her to his Death Eaters. She was raped and tortured for a year before she died, she saw the worst of this war.

Dumbledore died at the hands of Voldemort a week later. He had still shown hope that Voldemort could be destroyed, but he was wrong. He was murdered, coldly and cruelly.

Remus Jay Lupin, assassinated, it had nothing to do with the war either, it was because of his lycanthropy. He was however killed by Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius died, Draco poisoned him. it turned out Draco wasn't a Death Eater, but he wasn't a order member either, he never saw black and white, his world was a shade of grey. He met his end though, his own mother stabbed him repeatedly, until he was nothing more then blood.

Severus Snape was found out by Bellatrix, she followed him when she found out and she slit his throat.

Neville Longbottom, he committed suicide when his parents were killed, he punctured both of his wrists with a muggle pen and tipped ink into his wounds. I was the one who found his body.

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thompson were killed along with their girlfriends Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown in a Death Eater rally.

Oliver Wood was murdered in a Quidditch game, his broom had been tampered with. He flew straight into the goal post. He never stood a chance.

Fred, Percy, Charlie and Bill Weasley all died in a raid, the Death Eaters attacked their home, they were tortured. Molly found them. She killed herself when Arthur was found dead, he was mugged and killed by a muggle. George wasn't killed because he was with me, our one-year anniversary. He died three years later protecting me from Blaise Zabini and Vincent Crabbe. He managed to save me but he was caught in a crossfire, his last words to me were "Hermione I love you". I don't think I've ever cried as much during the war as I did then.

Tonks died with many other aurors when the ministry was attacked and overthrown by Death Eaters, now Voldemort runs this world, those who stand against him these days do not stand at all.

I have been on the run for three weeks since George was killed, I haven't eaten and I haven't slept, I have only hidden from something I cannot hide from anymore.

I round the corner and there he is, I scream though I know it is hopeless. He walks closer, I turn to run but I find my way blocked by his followers, I recognize a few of them. Tears roll freely down my cheeks as I turn back to him. "Please," I say, "Please don't..."

"Please?" He repeats, he looks at me, his eyes bore into mine. "Please?"

"Don't murder me, not like you did them, I don't want to go yet."

"You don't have a choice, at least you have the privilege of dying at my hands." His voice is cold and high, it scraps my mind like nails on a blackboard.

"NO!" I scream, I feel dizzy from blood loss and I know that if he doesn't kill me I will die in under an hour from the loss of blood.

He raises his wand as I fall to my knees, I am no longer able to steady myself. I look up at him for mercy though I know I will get none. "You are the last member of the order of the phoenix, the last person who can tell me of the prophecy," his voice chills my blood, or what I have left of it. I know that in a few minutes I will be dead weather it be from a curse or not. "Tell me of the Prophecy." He demands.

I laugh and splutter on my own blood. "I will not tell you anything." I say.

"Tell me, or I will kill you." He tries to black mail me.

"It makes no difference," I say, "I will be dead soon anyway."

"Tell me, Granger, what I want to hear."

"No."

"Crucio" My eyes grow a small bit wide. I wither in pain and can feel more blood leaving my body. When the curse is lifted I know I have under three minutes left to live, I also know that Voldemort will not rest until he knows the prophecy. "Tell me."

"Why, what would you do with the information?"

"I would fulfil the prophecy." He looks at me as though he expects me to answer, when I don't he raises his wand to me, "Crucio" He mutters.

The curse is lifted a minute later and I feel lightheaded and can't see clearly, I know I am all but dead. "Do you really want to know?" I ask.

"Yes." Is his only reply.

"Then I will tell you this: the prophecy has already been fulfilled." I can feel the life leave my body and I know that within second I will be dead, I count down in my mind 'three, two, one' and then it's all over. I, Hermione Granger, last member of the Order Of The Phoenix, died, not at the hands of Voldemort like I thought I would but by natural cause. The last thing I heard before I died was a dissatisfied sigh.

Please Review.


End file.
